The Knight And The Princess(Also explanation)
by Neko-Chaann
Summary: This is a short story i made while in the hospital. i based it a bit of of a movie i watched about an abusive father. in this i will also explain why i was gone so long and well everything about me! I love you all! and there is a bEtter explanation on the inside! remember I LOVE REVEIWS!


**A/N: Okay so, this is just a small sad story i wrote while in the hospital and now i am going to write it on here and post it! Also because a lot of people were privet messaging me asking why i was in the hospital, at he end of this, i will explain EVERYTHING! And when i say everything i mean everything.**

**PS: This story is in the P.O.V of a little boy(10 years old), and the "Beast" that is talked about, is the father of him and her sister. Just in case you get confused.**

**The knight and the princess.**

Whenever my Little Sister and i heard our Fathers truck pull into our driveway, we would run out the house, past the hills, and through a barbed wire fence which had a small hole at the bottom of it that we could fit through. This little path would bring us to our secret base in the forest.

Our base was made from logs and sticks, but was mostly just tree branches we had pulled down and tied to the ground to make walls. We would spend all day there pretending I was a Knight, And she was a beautiful Princess whom I would protect from the evil invisible monsters that would try and capture her. Because we were there so much, we had time to build and make a lot of things, we even made swords and bows out of sticks and rope.

Sometimes we would spend the night at our kingdom, forgetting that we had a wild beast at home that would be so furious when we got back the next day that it would hurt to walk back to the base. But despite this we didn't actually mind because we would have so much fun and when we limped over to the forest the next day we would be happy. We were proud of ourselves, and we believed that those scars and bruises that covered our entire bodies were battle scars, and they just proved how strong we were and that we got through another horrible battle and that even though the enemy had got us down for a while we got right back up and fought!

One particularly hot summer day the wild beast found our kingdom and was infuriated! He was so mad that went to the nearest object (Which was a big log) and threw it at my Princess. Her frail body was tossed back and she hit a large tree. I could almost swear i heard a crack when she hit it too. I had become to furious at this action that i ran over to out little chest we had by the wall, grabbed a twig sling shot, and loaded it with rocks. I then shot it at the wild beast and after it hit him in the arm he looked over to me with anger in his eyes. Knowing what he was going to do next, i grabbed a particularly dull wooden sword and tried to protect myself before he launched himself at me. I closed my eyes shut preparing myself for the worst, but then... Nothing happened...

It was then i heard a loud scream. My eyes shot open as i realized who's scream that was. That Monster had my Little Sister held up to a tree by her throat, and by the looks of it, her head was bleeding intensely. I ran over to him and hit him with the sword and he dropped her down and groaned. My eyes almost immediately shot over to My princess who was on the ground with her eyes closed. "She is still breathing but it's coming out in small gasps, i need to get her to the hospital." i thought. But because my mind was in it's own place worrying about my Little Sister, i did not notice when our Father had grabbed the bloody log again and swung at me.

I had flew back and hit my head on a large pile of rocks. "Ahhh... That was going to be out fireplace." i thought. It may have seemed like a stupid thing to think about at a moment like that but at this point, i was in so much pain i could not move. I wanted to get up and hit that Monster and bring to his knees and make him beg for his life like he did to us, but it was impossible. So i just laid there, in so much pain my body was starting to go numb. All i could think about was my Sister. "Is she okay? Is she alive? Is he hurting her? Is she in pain? She's too young for this to happen to her!" The last thing i thought before i drifted into rambunctiousness was " Princess...I love you"

The next day i woke up to the horrible smell of blood and looked to the side to see my Little Sister on the ground. I quickly looked down to her chest and my fears were proved. She was not breathing.

I looked up to see the sunlight poking through the tree branches and wondered why it was such a beautiful day even though all of this had happened to My Sister. I sat up and examined my own ingeries with a frown. These scars on my body were not proof of the battle i just got through, and they definitely were not proof of how strong i was. The only thing they proved was that i was an unworthy knight who failed to protect the only one he loved.

**OKAY HOW WAS THAT?! Was it too depressing? Yea i was kind of depressed when i wrote that XD i don't know what gave me the whole princess and knight idea but WHATEVER~ I like it anyway! Also like i said i am going to tell you why i was in the hospital and why i am not updating much still. But i will tell you this first. This will be VERY long because i am telling you EVERYTHING! So if you don't want to hear it or simply to care then you can leave now :3**

**are you still here? If thats the case then WELCOME TO MY WOMB~**

**Nah nah nah- but before i start the reason why was in the hospital i will say this.. I have a fever... AGAIN!~ yea i know i just got back and this is what life does to me... xD but thats why i'm not updating! Also its 3 am and i am sleepy so and don't want to correct everything to if there are mistakes, SPARE MY SOUL!~**

**LETSA GO A MARIO~**

**Okay so, i was born with a disease (I like to call it a "condition" because "disease" makes it sound like it's infectious!) called hirschsprung's which i am way too lazy to describe (google it) Because this condition is so rare ( i am one in 3 people my age in Ontario with it) the doctors did not care to think hat i had something like it! Now this condition is usually treated the day a child is born and is given surgery. Now although this condition is not curable even if you have the surgery. as a baby it can be maintained by getting it at that age. And even though i did not pass stool in the hospital they still let me go home. Throughout the years i had always been in poor health. I was always sick, had a poor immune system and was always in pain. But at the time No one knew what the hell was wrong with me! Except for one person... Now i'm just going to call him Dr pie because i cant put his real name XD now Dr pie had been my doctor forever now and he always said "Guys stop being stubborn this girl has hirschsprung's!" but the response was always something along the lines of " No way! If she had that she would be dead by now! And the doctors and the hospital would have noticed!" But despite all of this he always stuck with it and always said the same thing until he retired! Now when he retired i was already going back and forth to different cities and country's and they all said that i had constipation! And when he left we still did not know what was wrong with me! Until one day (when i was 7 years old) sick kids (the hospital i went to) transferred me over to London Ontario to let them have a shot at me! It was then we got the news of lifetime. That would bring sadness relief and a lot of pain. They told my family that i had hirschsprung's. Now at first my parents were furious at the fact this all could have been dealt with and i would not have had to go through so much pain (testing and stuff) if they had listened to Dr pie- or better yet. The hospital had not let me out when i was born and had the brains to say "this kid it not acting normal, lets keep her in" but after that they finally felt a little bit of relief by the fact the we finally had answers. But then the worry hit us all when they said they had to do a surgery. fast and that they were surprised i was not already dead by then. After the surgery. i spent a few months in London and was told that if they had not done the surgery. then i would have been dead within a few days – weeks. After we left everything was going fine. I was taking my horrible medicine and even going back to school, but then the symptoms started again. Pain, not wanting to go to the bathroom because it hurt, and other things. When i was brought back to London they said that the surgery. must not have worked and that they had to go to a last resort and put a tube in my tummy~ ( yes tummy because i like the word) after this i had become very selfconcious about my body because the long tube that stuck out from my body . After all of this we finally thought we were done with it all. Every night i would have medicine put into my tube with an Iv and i would patch it up to make sure nothing would catch onto it and pull it out. But then everything took a turn for the worse again and we realized this tube was not working either. Now since then i have had 5 different types of tubes and if this one does not work the last resort will be to get a bag. Currently life has been very hard because along with this i also have the worst Immune system ever and i have PTSD. I still take different things through my tube but i can eat normally. I am not allowed to be treated anywhere other than London Ontario because i am the only one with a G-tube in my bowel and they don't trust others with my life. The tube and everything is free because i live in Canada and it is life support ( the only thing keeping me alive) so thats good and we also get travel money from the hospital for gas and food because it is an 11 hour drive from where i live to there. I still am in pain a lot and the doctors say it is possible i might go into depression when i am older because of the stress. Now i was in the hospital because i had been in a LOT of pain for that last few months and was very pail. I was always tired and was getting 24 hours of sleep a day. the only reason i would get u was because my mom had to get me up to eat. I had a tutor so i was doing OKAY in school but things had just gotten to the point where my parents were finished! When we got to London they examined me and told me i have Indimetreosis (am i spelling that right?) anyway now i am taking more pills and i got back to school. at school i was surrounded with attention especially with my best friends ~I'm calling the scare of no communication for months payback to my best friend James who had given me a heart attack when he had a seizure the other week XD But as it was so many years ago my health is poor and my immune system is shit and now i have a fever again~ (YAY ME) i swear to god i don't even have to touch something to get sick . anyway because i am still so sick i will be getting home schooled gain for another 2 weeks just to make sure i'm okay ~ anyway there ya go~ i have laid it out on the table for you~ **

**If you read all that OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~ i cannot tell you how hard it was wondering if i should tell you all. But all of you reviews were so beautiful and made my heart warm up and the privet messages were so concerned that i just had to tell you!~ **

**Okay so now that I'm done with that i will let you know that if i don't do much from here on out its because i am probs bedridden ~ but i will try to finish everything as soon as possible~ i LOOVE you guys sooooooo much and thank you all for reading!**


End file.
